sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Trial of the Chicago 7 (film)
| writer = Aaron Sorkin | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Phedon Papamichael | editing = Alan Baumgarten | studio = | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Trial of the Chicago 7 is an upcoming American crime drama film written and directed by Aaron Sorkin. The film features an ensemble cast including Sacha Baron Cohen, Eddie Redmayne, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, Jeremy Strong, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Alex Sharp, Thomas Middleditch, Frank Langella, William Hurt, Michael Keaton, and Mark Rylance. It is scheduled to be released on September 25, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. Premise Based on the story of the Chicago Seven, a group of seven defendants charged by the federal government with conspiracy, inciting to riot, and other charges related to anti-Vietnam War and countercultural protests that took place in Chicago, Illinois, on the occasion of the 1968 Democratic National Convention. Cast * Sacha Baron Cohen as Abbie Hoffman * Eddie Redmayne as Tom Hayden * Alex Sharp as Rennie Davis * Jeremy Strong as Jerry Rubin * Noah Robbins as Lee Weiner * Daniel Flaherty as John Froines * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Richard Schultz * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Bobby Seale * Frank Langella as Julius Hoffman * Mark Rylance as William Kunstler * Kelvin Harrison Jr. as Fred Hampton * Michael Keaton as Ramsey Clark * William Hurt as John N. Mitchell * J. C. MacKenzie as Tom Foran * Thomas Middleditch * Ben Shenkman as Leonard Weinglass * Max Adler as Stan Wojohowski * Wayne Duvall as Det. Paul DeLuca Production In 2007, writer Aaron Sorkin wrote a script entitled The Trial of the Chicago 7, based on the conspiracy trial of the so-called Chicago 7. Producers Steven Spielberg, Walter F. Parkes, and Laurie MacDonald collaborated on the development of Sorkin's script, with Spielberg intending to direct the film. Sacha Baron Cohen was originally cast as Abbie Hoffman, while Spielberg approached Will Smith for the role of Bobby Seale, and planned to meet with Heath Ledger about playing Tom Hayden. The Writers Guild of America strike, which started in November 2007 and lasted 100 days,[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/paul-greengrass-talks-aaron-sorkin-590983 Paul Greengrass in Talks for Aaron Sorkin-Penned 'The Trial of the Chicago 7' '', Rebecca Ford, ''The Hollywood Reporter, 23 July 2013].Retrieved: April 26, 2015. delayed filming and the project was suspended. Sorkin was later to continue to rewrite the script for Spielberg, and the director intended to mostly cast unknowns to keep the budget down. Paul Greengrass and Ben Stiller were rumored as replacement directors, but the project did not move forward. In October 2018, Sorkin was announced as director. In December 2018, the film was put on hold due to budgetary concerns, until it was revived and ready for distribution offers. Paramount Pictures ended up picking up distribution rights. Casting In October 2018, Baron Cohen and Eddie Redmayne joined the cast. In November 2018, Jonathan Majors joined the cast. In February 2019, Seth Rogen, Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Alex Sharp joined the cast. Michael Keaton was also being considered for a role. In August, Frank Langella and Mark Rylance were added to the cast. In September, Jeremy Strong was cast, replacing Rogen. In October, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II joined the cast to replace Majors, with Kelvin Harrison Jr., Keaton, William Hurt, J. C. MacKenzie, Thomas Middleditch, Max Adler and Ben Shenkman joining the cast. Filming Principal production was set to begin in September 2019, but began the next month in October between Chicago and New Jersey Filming in Morris County, New Jersey took place in Hennessy Hall, affectionately known as “The Mansion”, on Fairleigh Dickinson University’s Florham Campus and Hyland Hall (located within Henderson Hall) and at Santa Maria at College of Saint Elizabeth. Release The film will receive a limited release on September 25, 2020, with a wide release on October 2, 2020. References External links * Category:2020s drama films Category:2020s legal films Category:American films Category:Courtroom films Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:Chicago Seven Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Legal drama films Category:Films with screenplays by Aaron Sorkin Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Films shot in New Jersey Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films produced by Marc E. Platt Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming English-language films